Trojan Records
Trojan Records is a British record label founded in 1968. It specialises in ska, rocksteady, reggae and dub music. The label currently operates under the Sanctuary Records Group. The name Trojan comes from the Croydon-built Trojan truck that was used as Duke Reid's sound system in Jamaica. The truck had "Duke Reid - The Trojan King of Sounds" painted on the sides, and the music played by Reid became known as the Trojan Sound. Trojan was instrumental in introducing reggae to a global audience and by 1970 had secured a series of major UK chart hits. Successful Trojan artists from this period including Tony Tribe, Lee "Scratch" Perry's Upsetters, Bob and Marcia, Desmond Dekker, Jimmy Cliff, Harry J All Stars, The Maytals, The Melodians, Nicky Thomas and Dave and Ansel Collins. Links to Peel As one of the UK's leading sources of Jamaican music from the late 1960s, Trojan had a major influence on Peel's musical tastes, leading him to feature increasing amounts of reggae on his shows. Many of the reggae records he played came from the label, especially later re-issues of vintage material. As well as reggae releases, in the early 1970s Trojan subsidiary label B&C (Beat and Commercial) released records by folk and progressive rock artists Peel favouredIt evolved into Charisma Records, run by Tony Stratton-Smith, described by Peel as one of the few record company executives he actually liked... On rare occasions, Trojan also released African compilation albums that Peel would play. In a 1988 LPs Of The Year list for the Observer newspaper, Peel mentioned Trojan reissues of reggae records in his highlights of the previous 12 months. Apart from albums by particular artists, he also played many of the label's themed compilations of old reggae sounds from an earlier era. Tracks from "Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980" were featured on his shows for six months between October 2002 and March 2003. From the late 60's until his death, nearly every Peel show had an artist that was either signed or had links to the Trojan record label. Trojan Compilations Plays by Peel of various artist (v/a) compilations from Trojan. Please add more information if known. (LP - Rebel Music - An Anthology Of Reggae Music) * 26 July 1979: Keith & Tex: Tonight (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 1) * 09 January 1980 (BFBS): Baba Brooks: Gun's Fever * 09 January 1980 (BFBS): Upsetters: Keep On Skanking (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 3) * 17 January 1980: Don Drummond: Man In The Street * 23 January 1980: Big Youth: Cool Breeze (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 6) * 31 January 1980: Johnny Clark: Cold I Up (LP - Tighten Up Volume 2) *04 June 1980: Bleechers: Come Into My Parlour *10 June 1980: Dandy: Reggae In Your Jeggae *19 June 1980: Rudy Mills: John Jones * 21 June 1980 (BFBS): Rudy Mills: John Jones (LP - The Trojan Story) * 04 February 1981: Evan And Jerry & Carib Beats: The Rock Steady Train * 09 February 1981: Eric "Monty" Morris & Drumbago All Stars: Humpty Dumpty * 13 March 1993: Slickers: Nana * 21 January 1994: Techniques: Oh Babe (LP - Melodica Melodies) * 23 November 1981: Glen Brown: 2 Wedden Skank (LP - Gems From Treasure Isle Or Real Cool Rock Steady) * 15 March 1982: Tommy McCook: Soul For Sale * 17 March 1982: Three Tops: It's Raining (LP - The Trojan Story Volume Two) * 22 March 1983: Ethiopians: The Selah (LP - Loch Ness Monster) * 28 January 1986: Girlie And Jomo: African Meeting (LP - Tighten Up Volume 3) *19 October 1987: G.G. All Stars: Man From Carolina (LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door…" Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) * Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5: Sir Lord Comic: Jack Of My Trade * Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5: Dillinger: Headquarters (LP - Blow Mr. Hornsman (Instrumental Reggae 1968-1975)) * 08 June 1988: Joe Gibbs Allstars: Franco Nero Version 2 (LP - Studio Kinda Cloudy - Keith Hudson And Friends) * 30 August 1988: Jah Woosh: I'm Alright (LP - Joe Gibbs & Various ‎– The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) * 31 August 1988: Lee Perry: Kimble * 13 September 1988: Soulmates: Jump It Up * 19 September 1988: Reggae Boys: The Wicked Must Survive (LP - Dance Crasher (Ska To Rock Steady)) * 02 September 1988 (BFBS): Skatalites: Latin Goes Ska (LP - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973)) * 01 February 1989: Charlie Ace: Ontarious Version * 20 March 1989: King Sporty: For Our Desire * 22 March 1989: U. Roy: Love I Tender (LP - Jumping With Mr. Lee 1967-68) * 03 April 1989: Val Bennett & Bunny Lee All Stars: Jumping With Mr. Lee * 05 April 1989: Lester Sterling: Tribute To King Scratch (LP - Clement "Coxsone" Dodd - Musical Fever 1967-1968) * 15 June 1989: Winston & Robin: Wailing Time * 28 June 1989: Eric Frater: Venus (LP - Now This Is What I & I Call Version) * 11 January 1990: Jeff Barnes: One Thousand Tons Of Version * 16 January 1990: Dennis Alcapone: Two Of A Kind (LP - Various With The Upsetters ‎– Version Like Rain) * 02 April 1990: U Roy: Stick Together * 04 April 1990: Upsetters: Influenza Version * 05 April 1990: Junior Byles: Beat Down Babylon * 12 April 1990: Upsetters: Outformer Version * 24 April 1990: Upsetters: Iron Wolf (LP - Rupie Edwards, Various ‎– Let There Be Version) * 16 May 1990: Shorty The President: Half Way Tree Pressure * 17 May 1990: Shorty The President: Yamaha Skank * 22 May 1990: Hugh Roy Junior: Doctor Come Quick (LP - The Upsetters With Lee Perry And Friends ‎– Build The Ark) * 22 May 1990: Lee Perry: White Belly Rat * 04 June 1990: Shadows(2): Brother Noah * 05 June 1990: Lord Sassafrass: Green Bay Incident * 14 June 1990: Sons Of Light: Land Of Love * 18 June 1990: Upsetters: Peace A Dub (LP - Township) * 27 September 1990: Hamilton Nzimande: Mangena Special * 06 October 1990 (BFBS): Harry Mathaba: Phata Phata No.2 * 03 November 1990 (BFBS): West Nkosi & Rupert Bopape: Steven Mabone (LP - Tighten Up Volume 5) *07 July 1991: Jimmy London & The Impact Allstars: Bridge Over Troubled Water *14 July 1991: Dynamites: Hello Mother *14 July 1991: Julian & The Chosen Few with The Gaytones: Joy To The World (LP - Club Reggae) * 13 July 1991: Fabulous Flames: Holly Holy * 13 July 1991: Pioneers: I Need Your Sweet Inspiration (LP - Save The Last Dance For Me (18 Fab Fifties And Swinging Sixties Reggae Classics)) * 10 April 1993: Cornell Campbell: Shotgun Wedding (LP - Tighten Up Volumes Three & Four) * 10 April 1993: King Stitt: Herbsman (LP - Rudies All Around) * 24 July 1993: Valentines: Blam Blam Fever * 24 July 1993: Rio Grandes: Soldiers Take Over * 30 July 1993: Bobby Aitken: Curfew * 30 July 1993: Rulers: Copasetic * 02 August 1993 (Ö3): Spanishtownians: Rudie Gets Plenty (LP - People Funny Boy) * 02 July 1994 (BFBS): Mellotones: Nonesuch Busted Me Bet (LP - Tougher Than Tough) * 31 October 2001: Clarendonians: Rude Boy Gone Jail (LP - Tighten Up) *11 June 2002: Joya Landis: Kansas City *12 June 2002: Val Bennett: Spanish Harlem *27 June 2002: Val Bennett: Spanish Harlem (LP - Let's Do Rocksteady - The Story Of Rocksteady 1966-68) * 25 September 2002: Hopeton Lewis: Take it Easy (LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) * 16 October 2002: Upsetters: Kinky Mood * 17 October 2002: Gloria's All-Stars: Jumping Dick * 22 October 2002: Dynamites: Phantom * 23 October 2002: Hippy Boys: Voodoo * 24 October 2002: Joe Gibbs And The Professionals: More Dub (Chapter 2) * 05 November 2002: Leo Graham And The Upsetters: Flashing Echo * 06 November 2002: Riley's All-Stars: Concrete Rock * 13 November 2002: Upsetters: Rejoicing Skank * 26 November 2002: Observers: Rebel Dance * 27 November 2002: Rupie Edwards: Irie Feelings * 28 November 2002: Treasure Isle All Stars: Arabian Dub * 05 December 2002: King Tubby and the Aggrovators: I Trim The Barber * 10 December 2002: Upsetters: Dubbing In The Back Seat * 11 February 2003: Observers: One Train Load Of Dub * 12 February 2003: Upsetters: Callying Butt * 18 February 2003: Joe White: Ganja * 19 February 2003 (Radio Mafia): Observers: One Train Load Of Dub * 04 March 2003: Dennis Brown: Funny Feeling Dub * 05 March 2003: Aggrovators: Channel One Is A Joker * 06 March 2003: Gregory Isaacs All-Stars: Leggo Beast (LP - Trojan Jamaican Hits Box Set) * 03 April 2003: Lloyd Parks: Officially * 09 April 2003: Wailers: Trenchtown Rock (LP - Don Letts Presents The Mighty Trojan Sound) * 20 May 2003: I-Roy: Buck And The Preacher (LP - Haul And Pull Up Selecta (Heavy Weight Dancehall 1979-82)) * 24 June 2003: Tristan Palma: Bad Boys See Also * Record Boxes: Don Letts External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations Category:Discography References .